callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bouncing Betty
A Bouncing Betty is a land mine featured in Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops and is set to appear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer In Call of Duty: World at War, it is unlocked at multiplayer level 24. It is given to players using the Bouncing Betty X2 perk. Bouncing Betties are not encountered in the campaign. Bouncing Betties are considered more effective than Claymores (their equivalent in the more modern era) for a number of reasons. They explode through the full 360 degrees and are easier to conceal because they are smaller and have no red lasers. They are also "dug in", even on hard surfaces. Only a glowing yellow rod will appear. Players will often attempt to shoot the glowing rod, which does no damage - the base must be hit. Bouncing Betties, once placed, remain until triggered, destroyed, or the player who sets them respawns. They are triggered by the proximity of enemy players - even in hardcore game modes, friendly players will not set them off by proximity (although they will damage friendly players in hardcore should they explode). They can 'see' through walls, which can be a disadvantage as an enemy safe on the other side of a wall may unwittingly trigger them. Bouncing Betties can be destroyed by damaging the base with any gun or explosive. Bouncing Betties can be particularly useful in area denial, specifically to prevent flanking or to protect an objective. In Search and Destroy they remain even after the player who set them has died, making them very useful for defending a bomb site before (defense) or after the bomb is planted (offense). A good strategy to use while fielding this weapon is to put it just inside the door on right or left, this way the enemy cannot see it unless they have the Bomb Squad perk. Zombies Bouncing Betties are also found in the Zombies maps Verrückt, Shi No Numa and Der Riese and can be bought off the wall for 1000 points. Betties come in handy in the higher levels due to their high power, and they are often used to help a group of players camp, as players that are reloading can use them to protect themselves until the reload is complete. They are restored after every round at a rate of two, like grenades. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Bouncing Betties only appear in the campaign level "Loose Ends," when the player walks into a minefield and is ambushed by Makarov's Ultranationalists. To avoid being killed by the mines, one must quickly go prone to dodge the explosion. Call of Duty: Black Ops Bouncing Betties are only available in Call of Duty: Black Ops in the remastered Verruckt, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese, available by purchasing the Hardened or Prestige Edition, or through the Rezurrection DLC. They cost, function, and look just like their World at War counterparts. However, in third person, the placing animation is the same as the claymore's. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Bouncing Betties return in'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' as equipment in multiplayer. The Bouncing Betty is thrown, and will beep, and flash a green light, possibly on the friendlies view, like the Semtex from Call of Duty: Black Ops. It uses the same model as the landmines from the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 mission, "Loose Ends". Multiplayer Bouncing Betties are unlocked at 2nd Lieutenant III (Level 37) in Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. Players will be able to avoid a triggered Betty by going prone quickly.402 on twitter: You can go prone the moment you hear the sound and avoid any damage if you're quick enough. This is very similar to the Bouncing Betty in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign level "Loose Ends". Players can also avoid the Bouncing Betty by crawling prone past it.402 on twitter: But you can prone crawl past a bouncing betty and you can't a claymore. Gallery File:CoD3_Mine.jpg|A Betty in Call of Duty 3. File:BouncingBetty.jpeg|A Betty in the ground in Call of Duty: World at War. File:BouncingBettyiPod.png|Placing a Bouncing Betty in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. File:Bo-bouncing-betty.png|The Bouncing Betty icon on the HUD in Call of Duty: Black Ops. MW3 Tripmine 2.jpg|MW3 Bouncing Betty Trivia *It is possible to get the Bouncing Betties on the iPhone version of Nacht Der Untoten. *Bouncing Betties triggered at the end of a round on Search and Destroy result in the whole match freezing for one or two seconds. *In First Person, the player holds the Bouncing Betty with one hand; in Third Person, the player holds it with both hands. *On the Wii version, when keeping a ready-to-plant Bouncing Betty in hands and moving, the player's hand model will be deformed depending on the player's move direction. References Category:Explosives